Lights
by veatariel
Summary: The twins get their revenge. Enough said.


Disclaimer: Yada, all the usual stuff. Trigun and Trigun Maximum belongs to and only to  
Yasuhiro Nightow (and throw in some other production companies). I'm only borrowing them  
for this extremely short and demented fic (and many more).  
  
Author's note: Spoilers? What Spoilers?!? I'm in a parody writing streak right now. Just  
very minimal ones for the later episodes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lights  
  
  
"Rem! Rem!"  
  
The tall brunette turned to face two figures running towards her. Vash and Knives caught   
up with her and paused for a few moments, panting. Rem Saverem watched, slightly amused,  
with indulgent amber eyes twinkling. Then she noticed the scraps of paper they were holding.  
She took one from the green-eyed one. "What are you boys up to this time? Just don't blow  
up the medical bay like you did last . . . Hmmm . . . Top secret plans to revamp entire   
Plant Systems?"  
  
Knives smiled devilishly. "It is to prevent him from interfering with our plans."  
  
"Yeah!" Vash chipped in, too enthusiastically. "We have a surprise for you guys."  
  
Rem's head was immediately filled with questions. In her self-absorbed state, the twins  
snatched back their "TOP SECRET" plans and proceeded to cackle all way to the rec room.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea. After all you shouldn't mess around with things  
that are not yours and . . . Boys? Boys?!?"  
  
Too late. They'd already left.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sssshhhhh!" Not too loud Vash, one of the crew might just wander in."  
  
"Well shush yourself. You were the one who started that conversation with that weird black  
cat."  
  
"That reminds me, whose cat is that anyway? It sorts of freaks me out. Hmmm . . . Maybe it  
can distract the crew long enough to. . . "  
  
"Sshhh." Someone's coming!"  
  
"Let's hide!"  
  
The two boys scurried behind one of the main control panels of the Plant systems. And then  
into a little room behind the Plant core.  
  
"She nice enough to tell us about this hiding place." Knives whispered.  
  
The other blond nodded vigorously. "I wish the other Plants were as nice as her. Man, they  
can be cranky when they're tired."  
  
Vash and Knives stopped whispering and barely contained their giggles as a loud uproar ensued  
in the Plant control room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell did those boys do now?" Rem panted as she and Mary ran down the corridors  
towards the control room. Mary just snickered. "I hope they think of something as great  
as the time they stuck glue on the toilet seats and when Rowan . . .   
  
"That's not funny at all."  
  
Mary snorted. "You're no fun."  
  
The two women rounded the corner and immediately burst into laughter at the sight that met  
their eyes. Steve and Rowan were glaring, hands on hips at the computer panels. Joey  
rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk out the room. "Spank those kids for me, will you?"  
He mouthed to Rem and scurried off towards the bridge.  
  
Rem sighed. The boys had done it again. They had put up with toilet paper, Christmas  
lights and now this?  
  
Rowan plugged his ears. "I hate this music."  
  
The entire control room floor had been thoroughly waxed and re-tiled. Above their heads,  
a disco ball shot beams of light at a fast speed, and the computers (Not that too, groaned  
Rem), had been programmed to play retro 80's disco music. Mary snapped her fingers. "Hey,  
I like disco. Makes me nostalgic for home."  
  
Steve just fainted dead away on the floor. He was mumbling weakly, "God I hate this music .  
. . Somebody shut it off . . . Horrible . . . "  
  
In the dark, two boys smiled conspiratorically. Sweet revenge was theirs. Steve was suffering.  
Rem loved disco.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Oh that was awful! Why the heck did I write something like this! Please R/R and bash this  
stupid idea. My brain must have rotted away (Cringing at mother's obsession with retro music).  
  
  



End file.
